1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to game hoists and carriers and, more specifically, to a detachable hoist having a winch and a cross member, which can be detached, fed out by a cable and attached to the game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous hoists and carriers designed to provide for the sporting industry. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,192 issued to Thompson on Jul. 12, 1994.
Another was issued to Smith on Feb. 28, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,194. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,196 was issued to Michno on Feb. 20, 1996. Yet another patent was issued to Muzzi et al on Sep. 2, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,451.
While these hoists and carriers may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
A manually pull-type carrier includes a mobile carriage and a towing handle assembly slidably mounted to the carriage for changing the overall length of the carrier. The mobile carriage includes a pair of longitudinal rails rigidly interconnected and spaced laterally apart by a plurality of fore-and-aft spaced transverse bars, and a pair of wheels or skis with axle assemblies movably supporting the rails and being adjustable for changing the height of the rails above the ground. The towing handle assembly includes a pair of angle side braces and a front U-shaped handle telescopic with the angle side braces for adjusting the height of the handle to fit hunters of differing heights who tow the carriage.
A game-handling apparatus which is mounted on a four-wheel all-terrain vehicle having a winch fixed to the vehicle with a winch line wound on a winch drum in the winch, the game-handling apparatus including a first roller mounted on the front of the vehicle above the winch for guiding the winch line from the winch upwardly, a roll bar pivotally secured to the vehicle and fitted with a middle pulley for guiding the winch line rearwardly and a rear roller attached to the rear of the vehicle for guiding the winch line downwardly behind the vehicle. A sling is attached to the end of the winch line and the sling is secured around a game animal such as a deer, after which, the winch is operated to wind the winch line on the winch drum and lift the deer into field-dressing configuration or onto the all-terrain vehicle for transportation.
A new and improved portable deer cart and tree stand comprising a flooring section. The flooring section has two support brackets each having a first end and a second end. Each first end is integral with opposing sides of the front end. Each of the two support brackets has securement bolts integral with side portions thereof. Included in the device is a generally U-shaped treestand seat having two leg portions, two intermediate portions, and a seat portion. The two leg portions are pivotally secured to the sides of the flooring section. The seat portion has a securement hoop there secured. Included in the device are two support brackets each having a first end and a second end. Each first end is coupled with the two intermediate portions of the treestand seat. Each second end is optionally coupled with the securement bolts of the two support brackets of the flooring section in a tree stand configuration. A tree strap has a hook therefrom. The strap surrounds a tree with the hook coupled with the securement hoop of the tree stand. The tree strap serves to mount the tree stand to the tree.
A hoist for lifting or hanging game animals. The hoist is particularly adapted for attachment to an ATV. The hoist includes a horizontal boom attached to a vertical support shaft. The vertical support shaft is telescoping to allow the height of the boom to be varied. The hoist is attached to the ATV by a base which allows the hoist to be supported in a vertical position for lifting game, and in a horizontal position for traveling. A bracing leg is also provided to prevent the ATV from tipping when heavy weights are being lifted using the hoist.